Japan VS America: Submit your own Student
by Through-The-Gray
Summary: 42 students from two very different countries come together to compete in the most dangerous game of their lives: The Battle Royale. SYOC OPEN
1. Chapter 1

**S.Y.O.S:**

**BATTLE ROYALE**

**JAPAN VS AMERICA**

Hello my lovelies! Through-The-Grey here, with a little idea for you all. This has been bouncing around in my brain ever since I watched the film Battle Royale, and I decided to do something about it. This is an S.Y.O.S, or in other words, submit your own student. There are two teams, Japan and America, which are explained more in the prologue. There are 18 spots for normal Japanese students, (nine male, nine female), and 17 spots for normal American students (eight male, nine female). This is because three students are dead already in the prologue. There are also spots open for 4 transfer students, each whom have already won their own Battles. The starred questions in the form only apply to them. I am accepting students through review or PM, though PM is preferable. Please no Gary-Stus or Mary-Sues. Other then that... Enjoy!

* * *

**STUDENT FORM**

Name:

Age (Fourteen or fifteen, unless the skipped a grade or were held back.):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Social Standing (are they a dork, a prep, a rebel, maybe?):

Nationality:

Physical Appearance:

Friendships/Relationships (with other students, with their teachers... ect.)

Family (Mother, Father, siblings and extended family.)

History:

Romance? Y/N, and with whom:

How likely is it that your student will survive? 1-10:

*How long ago did he/she win their Battle?

*Did he/she volunteer or were they forced?

*How does he/she feel about the Battle Royale program?

Anything else?

* * *

Nails screeched harshly against the chalk board as Setsuko Ogawa stepped into the large industrial classroom, giggling and cooing at the young teen's uncomfortable reaction to the noise. She looked over conspiratorially at her elder counterpart, Candice McAdams, who glanced at her sharply, as if to tell the young Japanese woman to settle down. The two "teachers" for this year's very... 'special' edition of the Battle Royale could not be more different; Candice an aging American woman from the deep South, Setsuko a bubbly, stunning Japanese girl who had barely just turned twenty-four. But fate and the United Nations had thrown them together in a last ditch effort to regain control over the still rebellious youth of both Japan and America, and only one of the two was happy about it. Grinning like a mad woman, Setsuko stalked her way forward, her overly made up eyes sparkling dangerously under pink feather lashes.

_"Akachan watashi no kon'nichiwa,"_Setsuko began, speaking to her students in their native language, _"Wareware wa hijō ni saisho no kyōdō batorurowaiaru ni anata o kangei shimasu. Watashi wa anata no hotondo wa, sore ga nani o imi suru ka shitte iru koto o kakushin shite imasu... Anata no 42 wa shinu made tatakau yō ni shiyou to shite iru! Ga, reinen to wa chiga~tsu te, anata wa, subete no 2tsu no chīmu ni bunkatsu sa remasu: Nihon VS Amerika! Ichidodake 10 anata no wa nokotte iru: Anata no chīmu ga haishi sa re... Soshite sore wa jibun no tame, subete no hito ni narimasu!"_ She said, kneeling in front of a very nervous looking Japanese boy, punctuating each of her words with a tap of a bright pink fingernail on his head. She giggled gleefully when the boy scrambled backwards.

_"Anata wa kore ga anata ni okoru suru baai o nozoki, sore made, anata no chīmu no ma ni wa sentō wa sonzai shimasen!"_ She said, standing up and walking over to the small table that sat in the back of the room. Everyone watched her intently as she picked up a small remote, looking over at Candice for permission. She narrowed her eyes, pausing, and then nodding once. Setsuko squealed with glee, turning the remote on to the boy she had just frightened moments before. Suddenly, a shrill beeping began to emanate through the room, and the boy began to clutch desperately at the collar around his neck. Candice took this time to direct her American students.

"Get yourselves away from that boy over there. I'll explain everything Setsuko's been saying to her students after… this."

The boy stood up, clutching at his neck frantically, screaming for help as the beeping quickened; and Setsuko smiled. She knew what was going to happen.

Suddenly, the beeping ended, and the boy's final cry was cut off as the collar exploded, sending a good portion of his neck flew off with it. The children began to scramble desperately, save for one girl sitting in the back of the room, who was grinning wickedly. She continued to smile as Army officials were forced to shoot down two more, both American.

Once the children were silent, Candice gathered what remained of her twenty one students, standing above them with an air of superiority. She looked them over appraisingly, then began,

"Well alright now, ya'll must be pretty confused. First off, that nut case over there is Setsuko," She drawled, pointing to the grinning woman who was continuing to instruct her students. 'She's the Japanese student's teacher. Now I do believe ya'll were told that this was an exchange program for underprivileged teens, right?" The group nodded cautiously. "Wrong. You've all been enrolled in Battle Royale, a program set up by the Japanese Government to keep the underage populace in line. Every year, 42 students are sent to this Island: with the sole purpose of killing each other. They have three days to do so, or else… well," Candice glanced over at the dead boy.

"This year, they've decided to switch it up a bit. The U.S. has decided that it's time for us to get some action too. That's where you all come in. Your fellow students are about to become your team mates, the only people you can trust. You will not be allowed to harm each other until the moment when there are only ten of you left. Then all rules are abolished: and then its dog eat dog." She said, allowing her words to sink in.

"Over there are your supplies. All of them are filled with water, food, and weapons. Each pack has a different weapon, not all of them very competent. The bag you get can determine whether you live or die, so choose carefully."

Candice glanced over at Setsuko, who nodded at her enthusiastically.

"All right, I think we're ready to begin. I will call your names one by one, to which you will respond 'here, and come up to retrieve your bag. Good luck. Boy one…"


	2. Students So Far

All right folks, here are the teams so far…

A bit empty right now… Dont'cha think?

Review, review, review, my pretties!

Team America

Males:

1) Kevin Finch

2) Jackson Riddleston

3) Vincent Shields

4) David Marcoccia

5) James Calvin

6) Julian Cole

7)

8)

Females:

1) Harley Alexander

2) Zoe Baxter

3) Hanna Everett

4) Charlie Further

5) Kennedy Lipton

6) Heather White

7)

Transfers:

1) Riley Kramer

2) Marcus Blackwell

Team Japan

Males

1) Kaoru Taminaka

2) Taketo Yeshimoto

3) Benjirou Daichi

4) Akihero Settae

5)

6)

7)

8)

9)

Females

1) Amayo Akemi

2) Yoshiko Akemi

3) Keiko Nishimura

4)

5)

6)

7)

8)

9)

Transfers:

1) Ayumi Sato

2) Daichi Kobayashi


	3. Chapter One: The Transfers Arrive

A/N: I am ridiculously excited to start this! So excited that I decided to begin before I have even received enough characters. Thank you to everyone who sent me characters, and special thanks to Death's General, who sent me my first two characters, Ayumi Sato and Marcus Blackwell. Because I already have all of my transfers; this scene is starts before the prologue just as the transfers begin to wake up... long before all the other students arrive. Oh, and just to clear up some confusion: No one team will per say 'win' but whoever the sole survivor is will win for their team. There will still be only _one_ survivor of the Battle. Also, the character of Ayumi Sato had originally won her own Battle before the start of this, but I've tweaked that a little. She and Daichi are both from an eleventh grade class, both chosen for… specific reasons regarding their relationships to other characters. Sorry, I know that's more than slightly vague, but you'll find out pretty soon who Ayumi is attached to. As far as Daichi…

Well I guess HIS information is for me to know, and you to find out ;)

Review, review, review!

* * *

Chapter One: Ayumi Sato

_Ayumi was scared. More scared than she could remember being in a long time. More scared than she had ever been, honestly. She struggled as the strange man began to tie a makeshift gag around her face, the taste of his dirt and sweat filling her mouth when as he did. 'Stupid, stupid, girl!' she thought to herself above the jeers and laughter of his friends. She could have avoided the situation completely. She had KNOWN that it was dangerous to walk around Tokyo at night; she had been warned about Yakuza gangs since she was a child. But still, she had wanted to rebel. She had defied her father, defied her family; and for what? A simple night out with her boyfriend, Ahiro? _

'_Yes, Ayumi, and where exactly is Ahiro now?' she thought bitterly._

_The man pushed her onto the ground roughly, and she screamed as he leered over her, running his dirty hands over her cheek and through her shiny black hair. 'This is really going to happen, oh my, this is really going to happen'_

_And that's when everything went blurry._

_The man was violently thrust away from her, and she gasped in shock and relief, as she reached up to rip the gag from her mouth, shaking uncontrollably as she scrambled to get away. Supporting herself against the wall of the alleyway, she began to evaluate the scene._

_One of the gangsters was lying on the ground, a thin stream of blood trickling from his mouth. The other two were ganged up on a tall African American boy, with the most piercingly blue eyes she had ever seen. He had a knife, but the two men had guns, both of which were pointed at the boy. Ayumi's breath caught in her throat. She knew what the smart thing to do would be. She knew she should run. But there was a deep sort of fear in the boy's eyes, and suddenly she knew that she would not let her savior die. She quickly glanced around the scene, searching for anything she could use to knock the one of the men out. Her eyes landed on the first man's still form, and crept over; searching him as quietly as she could. She felt her finger brush against something sharp and gasped. 'Got it!' she thought, sliding the small knife out of the man's trousers and began to raise it. She could feel herself shaking as she aimed, closed her eyes,_

_And threw._

_It landed with a sickening squelching noise in the back of his leg, and fat mob man dropped to the ground with a cry of pain. Both the boy and the third man looked up at her in shock, they man taking one look at his comrade before charging Ayumi head on. She screamed, throwing her hands up in front of her face. She cringed, prepared for impact._

_It never came. _

_Slowly, Ayumi looked up, to see the boy who had saved her life standing above the limp form of the mobster, his breathing heavy._

_The two teens never took their eyes off each other as the man with the knife in his leg, scurried off, cursing them both in Japanese along the way._

"_Are you okay?" The boy asked, running over to her._

_Ayumi blinked. She hadn't realized the boy was an American. So she racked her brains for the few words of English she had been taught in school, eventually coming out with:_

"_I… no Enlgish" and then, assuming he must have asked for her name she pointed to herself, saying "Ayumi."_

_He grinned at her, and her heart stopped briefly._

"_Marcus."_

* * *

"_Daidaiiro." _

"_Da-dee-row"_

_Ayumi shook her head, giggling. Marcus was NOT good at learning foreign languages._

"_Iie, Marcus, Dai-daiir-o!"_

_Marcus looked at her in exasperation, propping his head up on his hands. The two had been going over the correct pronunciation of the Japanese word for 'Orange' for the last few minutes, and Ayumi was beginning to see his frustration._

"_I will NEVER get this, Ayumi; I can't even say fucking orange in Nihongo."_

"_Well," Ayumi said, carefully forming the strange American vowels, "Why you not teach me your 'English' in place of me teach you Nihongo?"_

_Marcus smirked at the small Japanese girl's broken speech, finding it sort of… adorable._

"_Okay then… Let's start with that sentence. You would have said 'instead', not 'in place'"_

_Ayumi nodded slowly, smiling,_

"_In-stead?" _

_Marcus grinned, and Ayumi's heartbeat involuntarily sped up again, just the same as when she had first met him. She looked away from him quickly, blushing profusely. 'How could his smile have control over my heart like that?' she wondered to herself._

"_Yes, just like that. Now let's work on emotion words… what's the word for…" Marcus paused, getting out the Japanese to English dictionary that Ayumi's father had given to him "Kanashii! Our word for kanashii is 'sad'."_

"_Sad?" Ayumi asked, trying the word out on her tongue._

"_Yes, sad. Now the word for…"_

_The two teens spent hours like this, giggling and laughing when the other butchered a word from their partner's native language. Ayumi had never had so much fun studying… or doing just about anything else actually. She really was falling for Marcus…_

_She squealed shrilly as she felt her chair tipping backwards, throwing her hands out in preparation for impact._

_But yet again, it never came._

_Ayumi had no idea how Marcus could have reacted so quickly, but there he was, standing behind her with his hands on the back of her chair; preventing it from tipping further back. He gently set it back on the ground, not moving from his position above her. She looked up at him, her almond eyes wide._

"_Marcus?" she half whispered_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What your word for 'ai'?"_

_Marcus paused, getting out his dictionary, flipping through his dictionary, sitting back down in his chair,_

"_Okay… Ai means…" Marcus paused, his eyes going soft as he looked up at her. "Love," He said softly, "Our word for ai is love."_

"_Love? Di- did say that right?" Ayumi said, hoping her heart didn't burst out of her chest as she looked at her strange new friend._

"_Perfect." Marcus whispered, leaning forward to kiss the slightly younger girl, "You said it perfect."_

_And it was. It was the most 'perfect' kiss Ayumi Sato had ever had._

* * *

_"Do you REALLY have to go Marcus?" Ayumi whispered, tears in her eyes as she looked up at her boyfriend of three months. He smiled down at her sadly, running a hand through her soft black hair,_

"_My student visa is up; it would be illegal for me to say."_

_Ayumi looked down and away from him, not wanting him to see the tears that filled her eyes. _

"_Watashi wa anata nashide wa ikitemasu ka wakaranai" She whispered, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks._

"_What was that, aijin? Marcus asked, using the pet name she had taught him._

"_Nothing Marcus. It's just that I will miss you."_

"_Hey," He said, cupping her cheek and kissing her chastely, "I'll be back before you can say 'daidaiiro'!"_

"_You learned how to say it!" She said, her face brightening slightly._

"_I did, didn't I? Now who's so bad at foreign language?"_

_Ayumi giggled softly, about to speak when she was cut off by the loudspeaker._

"_**ALL PASSENGERS TRAVELING TO YUBA COUNTY AIRPORT, NOW BOARDING"**_

"_That's me, Ayumichan," He said, giving her a melancholy half smile "I'm going to miss you."_

"_Me too, Marcus, me too." _

"_See you soon, Ayumi."_

_Ayumi blinked back her tears as she watched him walk off into the distance. It was the last time she would see him._

* * *

*Two years later*

Ayumi blinked blearily, sitting up and trying to get a bearing on her surroundings. _'Where am I?' _she thought, looking around the room. There were three other students lying next to her, one of whom she recognized by his shock white hair. Daisuki. She shook her petite class mate, yelling his name as loud as she dared. As she was attempting to wake Daisuki, (Who wasn't moving at all) she glanced over to the other two students. The one laid out next to Daisuki was a girl. Although she could be more easily described as a woman; and a beautiful one at that. With thick blonde hair and a body like those of the women Ayumi had seen in American movies, the frivolous word seemed unworthy of her. And next to her was…

It couldn't be.

She scrambled over to him, her thoughts running a mile a minute, straddling his torso as she desperately tried to wake him, calling his name. She let out a sigh of relief as he hazily blinked, looking up at her sleepily.

"Ayumi? Is that you?"

"Of course it is me, aijin." She said, feeling her eyes filling with tears of joy. "I thought I would never see you again" She couldn't remember ever feeling happier than she did now, in this strange run down school building. Something in the back of her head was telling her that something was up, but at the moment she couldn't focus on anything but the fact that he was HERE, in her arms. He pushed her back slightly, looking around, and Ayumi watched as what looked like a lightning bolt hit him, and he pushed her off of him, backing away from her quickly.

"You can't be here, Ayumi, you have to run! Ayumi, go! Get- get out of here, now! Go!"

Ayumi looked up at him in confusion, hurt in her eyes.

"Marcus… what is wrong? What-" She was cut off by a low, sensual voice, and she turned around, to see that the pretty blonde was awake.

"Save it Marcus. _You_ of all people should know she can't leave. Look at the collar around her neck." Ayumi's hand flew to her throat, looking between the two in confusion.

"What is- Wha- what is going on?" The blonde smirked.

"You've been chosen for the Battle Royale, sweetie." She said, with a sickeningly sweet smile, "Or do you not know what _that _is, either."

She gasped. Ayumi knew what the Battle Royale was. She looked up at Marcus, hoping he would deny what the girl was saying. But he didn't; he just looked at her with his impossibly sad blue eyes. She turned back to the blonde, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"That is not true! I am too old for Battle Royale, and so are Ahiro and Marcus! Anyway, if this is really Battle Royale, then is what Marcus doing here!? He is Amerikajin!" She protested, beginning to slip back into her native language because of the stress, "Battle Royale wa no Nikkei!"

"Um, English please, squint."

"Don't call her that."

"Or… what, Mr. Tall, Dark and Brooding? You'll hit me? Good luck with that; we can't so much as lay a pinky on each other until there are only ten of us left. Not unless you want _this_," She tugged lightly on her collar, "to go boom. But you should know that… Shouldn't you? I recognize you from TV. You played the year before me."

Ayumi blanched, "What do you mean, 'He played'?"

She rolled her eyes, looking over at Marcus, "Is chink here _always _this dumb? Because that shit is going to get old fast."

"Shut. Up." Marcus growled at her. The blonde just laughed, turning back to Ayumi.

"Oh, and if you want to know what I meant by that, why not just ask your 'baby daddy' over there?" The blonde said, simpering. All three students turned around at the noise of some coughing. Ayumi ran over to her good friend Daichi, who had finally woken up.

"Daichi, Daichichan, wa, ōruraitodesu?!"

Ayumi hugged her friend fiercely as he sat up; nodding to let her know that he was fine.

The two conversed for a moment, the sounds slipping off their tongues indiscernible to either of the American students. The blonde turned to Marcus, crossing her arms under her chest to show off her ample chest. She made her way over to him, getting up on to her tip toes to whisper in his ear,

"We could be _real_ good friends Marcus. I _like _you. But that could change if you don't ditch ching-chong-japanimae and join the American's when we move out. If you leave with that slut, I swear to God I will 'get' you, my pretty…"

She moved away from him slowly, looking him in the eyes cupping his cheek gently,

"And your little dog, too."

* * *

_Dun dun duhhhhh… I had so much fun with that last part. Is it just me, or does Riley remind anyone of a blonder, eviler, somewhat bitchier version of Cordelia Chase? Oh well, anyways…_

_Review, Review, Review!_


	4. Chapter Two: The Students Arive

_A/N: Hello everyone! I haven't gotten any submissions in a while, (well actually it's only been two days… But…) so don't kill me: But I've decided to go ahead and just start on my own, and make my own characters up along the way. I'll still be accepting students, but it's not going to be guaranteed that you will get a spot like you could before. This chapter is dedicated to anonymous reviewer Harley Alexander; who came up with the featured POV of this chapter; who ironically goes by the same name. Photo links for both Harley and her best friend Jackson Riddleston have been updated, I found much better ones than I had before. So anyways… I'm SUPER excited about this chapter, and I think I may create a playlist for reading this. It will involve LOTS of Gorillaz (I was listening to Demon Dayz as I wrote this…) Other than that, kisses, and Review, Review, Review!_

_Oh, oh, wait. Before you read, quick warning: there is a fair amount of cursing in this chapter, and talk about drug use. I think I'm supposed to say that if that triggers you, you should leave… But if you're trigger is cursing, well then I'm not really sure why you're reading a Battle Royale fan-fiction. Okay, _now _you can Review, Review, Review!_

* * *

_Falling out of aeroplanes and hiding out in holes. Waiting for the sunset to come, people going home. Jump out from behind them and shoot them in the head, now everybody dancing the dance of the dead, the dance of the dead, the dance of the dead._

_-Gorillaz, Fire coming out of a Monkey's Head_

* * *

_O green world, don't desert me now, bring me back to fallen town; where someone is still alive._

_-Gorillaz, O Green World_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Harley Alexander_

"Harl! Get up! Jesus Christ, Harley, don't do this shit to me, PLEASE get up. Harley? Harl!? Mother fucker…"

Harley Alexander groaned, not wanting to leave the comfortable warmth of her slumber; which unwittingly earned a response from her friend Dave.

"Do you think she might turn into a zombie? Cause I've seen the Walking Dead, and noise seems to be the thing that attracts them…" The boy mused; his slightly red eyes wide as he looked at the small brunette apprehensively.

"Do you ever shut the hell up Dave? Seriously, man, I'm trying to figure out if she's fuckin' alive or not and you're all…" Jackson stopped talking as he felt the presence of a hand on his shoulder; looking over to see his good friend Hanna looking at him softly. The tall albino girl was mute, but her eyes had an uncanny way of communicating to you what she needed to say. He looked back over at Dave, and muttered a quick 'sorry' before returning his attempt to wake Harley.

"Jackson, calm down." said Zoe, a pretty mixed girl who before had been silently watching the two argue, "Everyone else woke up, why wouldn't she? I'm fine, Vince is fine, Hanna's fine, those kids in the back is fine, Dave… well I'm not sure if Dave is _ever _really fine, but…"

Harley opened her eyes, slightly miffed that she was being forced to wake up. Hovering above her were her five best friends, Zoe Baxter, Hanna Everett, Vincent Shields, Dave Marcoccia; who was still looking at her nervously, as if she might turn green and bite his head off at any given moment, and Jackson Riddleston; who's face broke into a wide grin of relief as she propped herself up on her elbows, shaking her long brown hair and blinking sleepily.

"Harley, I was so worried, why the hell didn't you wake up sooner, I was-"

"Jackson? Where are we?" She asked. He gulped slightly, and looked around to the others, who didn't seem to have a response for her either. Finally, Zoe spoke up:

"Well, um, you see… we actually have no idea."

At that Harley pushed herself all the way up into a sitting position, and began to look around the room.

They were in a large, industrial, classroom type space, with high gray ceilings and no windows. The only decoration in the entire room was a small tattered chalkboard, covered in some form of writing; Harley guessed Mandarin. There were bodies spread out all over the floor, and she recognized a few of them as her classmates; but the rest seemed to be strangers. She looked behind her, to see four figures huddled at the back of the room. The first was a small white haired boy, who was sitting; face cradled in his hands. His eyes were red, and he looked like he had been crying profusely. Sitting next to him were a large, rather intimidating black boy, and a diminutive Asian girl with long dark brown hair. She was crying. The two were huddled up together; the contrasting shades of their skin making them look rather like Yin and Yang. Harley looked away from them, blushing. She felt like she was witnessing a rather private moment.

As she turned away, she caught the gaze of the fourth girl, and shivered. She was beautiful; hypnotizingly so. She was a tall, but not overbearingly, with a tanned body straight out of playboy magazine. Her hair was thick, curly, and blonde, and she wore it in two low pigtails, which cascaded enticingly down to the middle of her torso. She smirked at Harley, looking her up and down appraisingly. Harley turned, not wanting to look at her anymore. Normally if a hot girl had mentally undressed her like that, she would have been flattered; but this was different. Something about the blonde beauty was disturbingly off. _Maybe it's her eyes_, the brunette mused; the cold blue orbs seemed more like mirror's than eyes when she looked at them, as if they were blanks, with nothing behind them. She turned back to her friends, trying to shake off the cold feeling that had invaded her body.

"Who are they?" She asked half whispering, taking Jackson's hand as he helped her to stand. It was Vincent who answered.

"The couple is Marcus and Ayumi. They seem pretty okay, if not a little shy. The white haired bloke wouldn't talk to us, and the slag in the corner is Riley." He said, his expression darkening. Zoe rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, shoving him playfully.

"He doesn't like her very much. She tried to flirt with him, and know he's convinced that she was being disrespectful to me." She smirked, covering her mouth and stage whispering, "I think it's a British thing" Vincent glowered, pulling Zoe closer to him.

"No. It's a _respect _thing."

Zoe rolled her eyes again, smiling up at him and kissing his cheek.

"Oh yuck… Breeder love."

Everyone turned around to see their classmate Charlie Further sit up, pushing the curly tips of her mohawk out of her eyes as she looked around the room, one eyebrow raised. "Anyone else wondering where the hell we are?"

Charlie Further was what most of the school would describe as… strange. It wasn't just her hair or her style of dress- most of the kids in the program dressed a little weird (It _was_ a program for troubled teens, after all) It wasn't even her sexuality. She was just a little… off balance. Always in some rehab facility or another, Charlie was rarely even in attendance to school. And when she was, she was so severely drunk that no one could understand her. She began to search around the many pockets that adorned her black denim vest, cussing colorfully when she couldn't find whatever she was looking for. After a moment, she looked up, smiling nervously.

"Anyone happen to have seen a flask? Little, silver, _flask_ shaped thing… preferably full of scotch? Cause I seem to have, erm, misplaced mine."

Everyone was silent.

"Well fine then," she grumbled, standing up shakily, "I guess I'll just go find it myself"

Charlie stumbled off towards the door, slinging a crusty looking backpack over her shoulder.

She reeled back as a loud bang cracked through the air, causing several of the students to wake up. Scrambling back to the group with full-fledged panic in her eyes; she began to babble hysterically

"There's fucking Camo's out there man! They tried to fuckin' shoot me!" She exclaimed, running her hands through her hair. "They- the-they s-shot at me man. Some-something's not right here man… Wh-where the fuck are we?!"

"Definitely not a foreign exchange program for 'troubled teens'," Dave mumbled, as the soldiers began to flood into the room; their guns raised imposingly as they lined the walls. And just when shit couldn't get ANY weirder: In walked their school principal, Candice McAdams.

The short, stocky, professional looking woman surveyed the room of ragged teens, seeming to appraise them as she tapped her practical gray heel against the floor; the noise putting the whole room on edge. Harley narrowed her eyes at her as she pulled out the lone chair that rested in front of the chalkboard, sitting down and looking toward the door expectantly. After a few moments a small woman with shock pink hair stumbled in, a maniacal grin plastered on her face. Harley immediately didn't like her, and instinctively stepped back a few feet; accidently knocking into Jackson. He looked down at her, his eyes wide with confusion and fear, and grabbed her hand. Harley normally would have snatched her hand away; but now it felt strangely comforting.

She watched in confusion as the tiny woman began to address them all in Japanese, her foreign words making no sense to her ears. But the kids who did seem to understand looked afraid; their facial expressions making her own stomach churn with anxiety. Whatever was going on here, it wasn't good.

The woman was down on her knees now, tapping a very nervous looking Asian boy on the head and clapping her hands when he scrambled away from her in fear. She then stood up, still chattering away in Japanese as she walked over to a small table in front of the chalk board, looking over to Mrs. McAdams in askance. And in what seemed like a silent agreement, both women nodded; one with glee and one with grim determination. The smaller woman turned the remote onto the class room, waving it around as if looking for someone to aim it at. Harley began to shake. She didn't know what the remote did, but she DID know that she didn't want it pointed at her head.

The woman smiled even wider as she pressed one of the buttons, a shrill alarm noise beginning to emanate from one of the boy's collars. He stood up, fear in his eyes as he clawed at his neck, which was beeping faster by the second. Mrs. McAdams finally spoke up, but Harley didn't hear the words she said; her eyes and ears were fixated on the boy's panic. He was running around in circles now, screaming for help; trying to find someone who wouldn't shove him away. _Why aren't they helping him? _ She wondered; and as if in a trance, she began to walk towards him, and she felt his eyes meet hers. He was rushing at her, his eyes glazed with fear, his face red and puffy from sobbing. She held her arm out to him like a lifeline, and she could almost feel the heat from his fingers as he reached for her. Vaguely she could hear someone calling her name, but she ignored it. Nothing seemed to matter except the look of abject horror in the poor boys face as he clutched her hand, trying to pull her closer to him. _I'm saving him, _Harley though hazily, _I'm saving him._

Suddenly, she was pulled from behind by the collar of her shirt, and she stumbled back, ripped out of her delusion and into reality. She screamed as the boy's collar exploded, the look on his face never leaving as his head went spinning off, spraying Harley with his blood. And yet again she was pulled from behind, this time away from the soldier who was swiftly disposing of the boy's body. The force that had been pulling her back was now turning her around, and felt strong arms envelope her torso, pressing her face into their chest, so that she couldn't see. But she could hear, and temporarily she wished she could be deaf and dumb. Everywhere around her there was screaming, and two painfully loud gunshots were let off. Harley didn't have the heart to look up to see who was dead. After what felt like a millennium, the room quieted down to a tense silence, and she looked up to see that it was Jackson that was holding her, Jackson that had pulled her away from the shrapnel of the boy's collar. Her best friend was blood splattered; his hair even more curly and messy then it had been a few moments ago. They looked at each other for a moment, before turning around to pay attention to Mrs. McAdams, who was speaking:

"Well alright now, ya'll must be pretty confused. First off, that nut case over there is Setsuko. She's the Japanese student's teacher. Now I do believe ya'll were told that this was an exchange program for underprivileged teens, right?"

Harley nodded, looking over at Jackson nervously. She didn't like where this was going.

"Wrong. You've all been enrolled in Battle Royale, a program set up by the Japanese Government to keep the underage populace in line. Every year, 42 students are sent to this Island: with the sole purpose of killing each other. They have three days to do so, or else… well,"

She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look at the bloodied spot where the boy had been.

"But this year, they wanted to switch it up a bit. Apparently, the teen population of America is no more under control than Japan's, which made the good old White House, decide that they wanted in. And so the twenty one of you came to be here. This year your time frame has been expanded from three days to one week. This gives you time to REALLY get to know your classmates, who you will not be allowed to kill until there are only ten of you left. If you kill one of your fellow classmates before this time, you will go back home looking like the boy over there-" She gestured to the place where the boy had been.

"Since there were less than twenty-one of you, we had to bring in some transfer students. Say hello to Marcus and Riley."

Neither Marcus nor Riley looked up at the group, and Mrs. McAdams didn't waste any time waiting for them to reply.

"Over there are your supplies. All of them are filled with water, food, a map of the Island, and weapons. Each pack has a different weapon, not all of them competent. The bag you get can determine whether you live or die, so choose carefully."

Harley looked up at Jackson, fear in her eyes. He smiled, in what she assumed was supposed to be a reassuring manner. It came out more like a grimace. She looked around to her friends, who all seemed to have similar looks of confusion and horror on their faces. The only exception was Dave, who was staring straight forward in a rather determined manner, his eyes focused on the rack of bags. It was strange, Harley had never seen Dave look anything other than baked, and she would have not considered determination one of his better qualities. Harley turned away from him, focusing back on their principal.

"Alright, I think you're ready. When I call your name, you will respond 'Here' and come up to retrieve your bag. On the map you will find that you're team's base is marked in blue. Whether or not you head towards it is your prerogative."

Harley felt Jackson nudge her shoulder, and she turned towards him, reading his lips as he mouthed 'base'. She nodded, turning away from him.

"Okay then. Boy One: Kevin Finch."

Harley watched as the quiet boy made his way to the cart of supplies, quickly picking one up and walking out.

"Girl One: Heather White"

The proud ginger strolled onto the stage, picking up her bag with two fingers and holding it away from her, as if she were disgusted by its plainness.

"Boy Two: Julian Cole"

Julian walked forcefully up onto the stage, his normally light blue eyes clouded and dark. Harley shivered; the tall linebacker had always given her the creeps. And considering the fact that he had been placed in the 'troubled teens' program for stabbing his teacher with a ruler; she figured he was someone to watch out for.

"Girl Two: Zoe Baxter"

Zoe paled, hugging her English boyfriend goodbye; then slowly walking up to the cart of supplies. Before she left, she turned back to the group, giving them a shaky salute. Harley couldn't help but return the gesture, earning a sad smile from her friend.

"Boy Three: Tadaharu Ito"

A dorky looking boy that Harley hadn't noticed before stood up, shaking miserably as he walked up to the cart. He looked like a man on death row as he exited the room, his body language resonating a strong feeling of resignation.

"Girl Three: Hanna Everett"

Harley turned around to her good friend, tears slipping down her cheeks as she hugged her close. Hanna patted her back softly, pulling away and gazing at her with soft, motherly eyes. "I'll be at base." Harley whispered, and Hanna nodded, walking up to retrieve her bag. Jackson squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she watched as the pale girl left the room.

"Boy Four: Vincent Shields"

The tall Caribbean/English boy slung his bag over his shoulder, hugging his good friends Jackson and Dave quickly before grabbing his bags. Just before he left the room, he whispered "I'm coming, Zoe."

"Girl Four: Amayo Akemi"

Harley looked away as a sweet faced disabled girl made her way up from the back of the room, stumbling over several things along the way. _The poor thing's a goner, _she thought miserably. _Doesn't have a snowball's chance in Hell..._

"Boy Five: Marcus Blackwell"

"Girl Five: Yoshiko Akemi"

"Boy Six: James Calvin"... Harley felt mind beginning to wander as she watched her friends walk off to what would be most certainly be their deaths. She briefly wondered which one of them would kill her. Which of them she would have to kill. She shuddered at the second thought.

"Girl Seventeen: Harley Alexander"

Harley paled; her heart stopping in her chest. It was her turn. Picking up her bag and gritting her teeth, she stoically made her way up to the cart of supplies; closing her eyes as she grabbed a random bag. She glanced back at her friends, giving Jackson a meaningful look; and turned toward the door.

Her breathing faltered slightly as she looked out into the dark hallway, stopping her in her tracks. She felt stuck; paralyzed even. She couldn't make herself walk through that door: she just couldn't. She began to tremor with fear as she heard the soft clunking of boots behind her, as she felt the cold butt of a gun thrust against her back, throwing her forward into the blackness of the hallway.

She scrambled to her feet, using her hands to feel for objects in front of her. As she ran down the hall and down the stairs she realized something odd. She wasn't scared anymore. She knew that she should have been cripplingly terrified; that she should have still been screaming like when the boy's collar had exploded. But she just wasn't anymore. She felt almost as if she were having an out-of-body experience, like the events occurring were just part of a movie she was watching with her friends. And with this feeling a strange sensation of calm settled over her, cooling her frazzled and jumpy nerves. She felt completely rational and in control, like she was doing something simple, like folding laundry or brushing her hair. _This must be my adrenaline kicking in, _she thought, _I wonder if I could lift a car off of a baby or something. _She laughed softly to herself, before sprinting out the doors and into the night.

She ducked for cover under a bush, taking her map out and squinting into the darkness. _Maybe I'll wait for Jackson, _she thought, but quickly ditched that idea as she watched an angry looking Japanese girl shoot the living shit out of the tall, acne faced boy that had just exited the building. "Richie", she whispered, her heart clenching _Holy shit… I just talked to him on the plane a few hours ago._

Stuffing her map back in her bag, she darted out from her hiding spot, and ran faster than she knew she could to the woods that lay behind her, hoping that she was heading south. She heard a loud series of bangs behind her; and thought a quick prayer for her friends, as she sprinted blindly through the trees, brances and thorns grabbing at her skin. _Please, God, PLEASE let that not have been Jackson. I'll give ANYTHING._

Just as she was thinking this, she heard the crunching of leaves behind her, and sped up her pace; her heart racing. Slowly, she began to get winded, and she felt her pursuer knock into her from behind; throwing her to the floor. She scrambled forward, trying to regain her balance and her breath at the same time.

"Who's there?" She yelled, whirling around, hands out in front of her protectively. She saw the figure raise his hands in surrender, backing up.

"Jesus Christ, Harl, it's just me."

Harley breathed a deep sigh of relief, running up to Jackson and hugging him hard.

"I was so fucking worried about you… How did you find me so soon?

The tall, slender boy laughed, holding up a small electronic device.

"Tracker. It's my 'weapon' Although you were moving so fast that I thought I would never catch up to you… What'd you get?"

"What do you mean?"

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Your WEAPON, ball brains, what WEAPON did you get?"

Harley blushed, felling dumb for not having thought of that, she opened up her supply bag, searching around for her weapon. Eventually she pulled it out, squinting at the heavy metal object.

"A… Hammer? Oh perfect, that's fucking perfect. Well lock me up and call me Maxwell. (A/N) anyone get the Beatles reference… Eh? No? Okay…) that's just too brilliant."

Jackson snickered, and she raised the hammer jokingly, pretending to smash it into his head.

"No, no, don't hurt me, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Sure you did."

Both of them spun around to see Riley, in all her blonde-cheerleader-type glory, smiling at them hauntingly. Her pink tracksuit was already blood-splattered and she was carrying two small shotguns, one in each hand. Harley grabbed Jackson's hand, making the move to run, but Riley held her hands up, trying to calm the two.

"Hey, hey, chill. Can't hurt either of you, 'member?" She said, pulling lightly at her collar.

Slowly Harley dropped Jackson's hand, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Then what the hell are you here for?"

"Just want to help. I'm rounding up the Americans and bringing them to base…"

"We KNOW how to get to base." Jackson hissed. Riley huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well then, tiger… do it yourself. Just understand that I've done this before, and I might just know what I'm doing." Riley snapped, her voice poisonous, "Now are you coming with me or not."

Harley paused, looking up at Jackson. He nodded.

"Alright, we'll go with you."

* * *

_A/N: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Do you guys like it?! I loved writing it! Do you think Jackson and Harley should have gone with Riley? Is Riley just playing nice for the time being, or is does she actually want to help the two friends. Review with what you thought, or suggestions for the next chapter_, _or who's POV you want to see next, or your favorite color or… I'm rambling aren't I?_


	5. Chapter Three: The Students Run

_A/N: First off I am SO sorry that it's taken me so long to update. My mother sprung an impromptu vacation on me; and I've been computer-less for two weeks. This chapter is a little short; but I wanted to update as soon as could. This is multiple POV, So thank you to King Okami and Reven228 for the characters featured in this chapter. On another note; I've decided to add a list of who's alive and who's dead at the end of every chapter. I hope that helps you all out._

_Oh... And one more thing. I just saw the band who's lyrics I just posted in concert... And they are AWESOME. They seem to me like the type of music Charlie would listen to. :) Review, Review, Review!_

_Warnings: Graphic Violence; Sexual themes; Character Death_

* * *

Chapter Three: Taketo Yeshimoto, Riley Kramer, and Zoe Baxter

_And what, pray tell, will you whimper when your number will be called_

_You'll say "It's not my fault"_

_Go! Now! The others they'll await you_

_And every single one among the lot of you will have your turn_

_Like moths that fly into the flame it always ends up so_

_You scream: "Not me! Take anybody else!_

_Because it's not my fault!"_

_-Would you be impressed, Streetlight Manifesto_

* * *

_Taketo POV_

Biding his time.

Taketo was simply biding his time.

He had planned this out so perfectly; made sure every last detail was accurate and secure. He felt almost as if he were walking in a dream as he watched HER move around the classroom that he had dreamed of; as he watched HER blow up one of his classmates. He said a quick prayer for the poor boy, but couldn't bring himself to actually feel sad about his passing. He was too excited to finally be here, to exact his revenge. He glanced at the floor where the boy's blood lay, and wondered briefly if his brother had been shot down in the very same place; if _his_ blood lie under that of his fallen classmates. Taketo almost found himself wishing that it did, that way he could kill HER right on the spot the she had killed Yajima. Now THAT would be justice in its finest form.

He smirked as he watched HER bounce excitedly as two students were shot down, their blood splayed all over the wall. She would never expect this, it would be a complete and total blindside. Taketo was one of her finest students; probably the only one who had never disrespected her. Little did she know that he had been planning for three entire years; _planning_ to be placed in her class; _planning_ to be enrolled in the Battle Royale. He wondered if she would still grin like that when it was her own brains splattered against that wall. He hoped not.

"Boy Twenty: Taketo Yeshimoto"

Taketo stood up, smiling. So, SO long he waited for this moment. Never taking his eyes off of HER, he slid his knife out of his pocket. _This is for you, Yajima, _he thought as he stood in front HER, the grin on HER face egging him on. He was still before her, his breath hot in her face as he waited. Her smile faltered slightly, and he grinned. Yes, he wanted to savor this; to make it last.

It was over much too fast for his liking; he could have spent hours splitting her open; showing her the pain she had shown his beloved brother. But he knew that the act had to be committed quickly or else the soldiers would be on him before he had a chance to deal any real damage. But the satisfaction, the intense sensation of relief was still there as he gazed at her throat; spread open in a macabre smile. He felt the urge to kneel down and lift her eyelids; to make her REALLY look dead. But he never got the chance, as the soldiers opened fire on him, riddling his body with thousands of holes. He laughed as he went down

* * *

_Riley POV_

Riley walked through the door feeling like a goddess. The way the other students had looked at her when she had walked out was simply delicious. And the situation she had going on between Marcus and his little slit girl? Pure perfection. Her first Battle Royale hadn't even gotten so juicy until the second or third day. Reaching in to her bag, she pulled out a small butterfly knife. She frowned, unhappy. _I'll have to pick something off of one of the Japanese kids…_

So she crouched behind one of the trees, her eyes fixed on the door. First out was a well-built Asian boy, who she decided to leave alone for the moment. Next out was the small brunette that she had seen hanging out with the big British kid and his friends. Riley liked the girl… a lot. She was spirited, Riley could tell, and there was nothing that the statuesque blonde liked more than breaking spirits. She would be fun to kill, and maybe even to fuck. _Or maybe… maybe both at the same time. _Riley grinned at the thought. She hadn't done _that_ in a long time.

She watched as the next kid ran out, the tall, greasy faced who Riley had seen earlier in the classroom. He was shot down in seconds. Riley whirled around, looking for the shooter. _Who the fuck had done that?!_ But she saw no one… So she turned back to the door. _Come on… Give me something I can kill already…_

"Bull's eye" She whispered, grinning as a chubby Asian girl staggered out of the building, holding two matching shot guns in her hand. Riley snorted; the girl had probably never even shot one of the things in her life. She crept up behind the shaking child, her heart beating fast with anticipation. Raising her hand, she flung the knife at the soft spot on the back of her knee, a small scream escaping the child's lips as she collapsed. Riley simply watched as the girl tried desperately to pull the knife out; releasing a thick stream of blood, which trickled down her thigh. She walked over to the pathetic thing, yanking the bloodied knife out of her hand. The girl whirled around, hazel eyes instantly wide. Riley smirked, she loved this part. She could almost taste the girl's fear as she wiped the knife off on the leg of her pink sweatpants, her eyes never leaving hers for a second.

"Thought you could survive with those, huh sweetie?" She asked her tone mockingly sing-songy. The girl didn't answer as she struggled to get onto her feet, one hand clutching the back of her leg. Riley smirked, tapping the girl's shoulders lightly, and causing her to lose her balance. The girl was sobbing now, her eyes darting around; searching for help. But no one was coming.

"Thought you could be little-miss-badass, with those silly little guns…" Riley said, glancing over at the firearms that the girl had dropped. "Go pick them up." she ordered, not caring that the girl didn't speak English. The girl didn't respond; so Riley slapped her.

"I said pick them up, bitch. Don't you understand me?"

The poor girl had the smarts to try and respond this time, stuttering something in Japanese. It sounded like a plea to Riley, and she rolled her eyes; making the girl cry even harder. She started to squirm again, struggling to get to her feet. Riley smiled, kneeling down and grabbing the soft flesh of the young teen's arm; digging her nails in.

"Where are you going, princess? Don't you know you can't escape? So, so silly…" Riley trailed off, reaching her free arm out to grab the gun. Letting go of the girl, she stroked the barrel almost lovingly, placing a soft kiss on the tip. She grinned as she looked up to see that the girl had started to run off, limping harshly. She glanced back, and screamed when she met Riley's eyes; trying to run faster. Bye bye, sweetie." She whispered as she unlocked the safety and pulled the trigger; letting a stream of bullets embed themselves in the girl's back. Riley sighed in satisfaction; picking up the second gun and slipping the small knife into her boot.

"I missed this."

* * *

_Zoe POV_

Zoe was running for her life.

Branches and brambles whipped past her, snagging on her clothes and hair. She was being chased by two tall Asian boys with slings. They were frighteningly fast, and Zoe was beginning to panic; they were gaining on her and she was starting to get tired. She screamed as rock flew past her head. She scrambled for her weapon, pulling out a small ceramic vase. "Fuck." She hissed, throwing it in vain behind her. It missed her target miserably, and she cringed as she heard it crack against a tree. She felt the urge to cry as she felt a rock slam into her ankle with a sickening crack. _Just keep going, Zoe, you can do this. You can do this; don't stop. _But she knew she was slowing down; she could practically feel the breath of her attackers on her neck.

She yelped as her toe caught on a root, sending her flying forward into the dirt. She yanked at her leg; but it stayed wedged under the root. She gritted her teeth, blinked back her tears, and tried again. And again. And again. But it was no use, she was stuck. She began to cry as she heard the footsteps grow closer to her; heard their laughs grow louder as they stood over her. _I'm going to die. _She thought; her mind racing as she reflexively continued to try and free her toe. _I'm going to die… here. In a nasty, dirty forest, in mother fuckin' JAPAN of all places. _She had known in her heart of hearts that this so called "Exchange Program" for troubled teens was too good to be true. The 'at risk' group at her school was way too cheap to pay for something like this. But her mother had been SO excited, her brothers so jealous… She couldn't help but to ignore her gut feeling.

She screamed as felt a large body fell onto her; crushing her into the dirt. _Oh god, oh god, this is it. I'm gonna die! I'm gonna…_

She heard profound cursing as the body was lifted from her back, and she was able to turn over onto her back to see the two boys stumbling away, one of them leaning heavily on the other. They were cursing heavily in Japanese as a fury of arrows rained down on them from somewhere in the trees. She yanked at her toe one last time, and felt an intense throbbing as it came free. She cussed lightly, and sat up, looking up.

_What… What the fuck._

She was looking up at Ada Angelus; otherwise known as Charlie's girlfriend. She didn't hang out with any of the other kids from the at-risk group; mostly because no one but Charlie would hang out with her. She was very pretty, with hair shinier than a copper penny, and eyes like emeralds. All of the boys in her high school had hit on her at school; until they discovered that she was a complete and total bitch. She was bossy, nasty, rude, and completely snarky; traits that didn't usually add up to a sparkly personality. Even Hanna; who was kind to just about everyone couldn't stand Ada.

"So… I think a 'thanks' might be in order. Or maybe an 'Oh Ada, my one and only savior; I will forever be in your debt.' _I _personally like the second one… but, ya know."

Zoe stood up, her eyes narrowed. "How... H-how did you do that?"

The tall punk girl rolled her eyes, snorting. "Weeell, you see, I puuulled back the arrow… then I-"

"Don't mock me." Zoe snapped, crossing her arms. "I never did a _thing _to you… And thanks."

Ada smiled sarcastically, crossing her arms back. "You're _so _welcome. I'm so glad that I saved such a grateful chick."

Zoe rolled her eyes, and picked up her bag. "Yeah, whatever. See you later, Ada." She said as she made her way through the trees, limping slightly.

"You're going the wrong way!"

Zoe spun around, annoyed

"What if I don't _want _to go to the American camp? Ever thought of THAT?"

"It's your decision… But I think that your little boyfriend might be there."

Zoe paused. "You know where he is? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is he-"

Ada cut her off "Slow down, chicky, I ran into him on the way to camp. Said he was hoping you'd be there."

Zoe let out a sigh of relief. According to Ada, Vince was okay. He was fine. She looked up at Ada, unsure whether or not to trust her.

"I'm bad with maps. Can you show me the way?"

There was a pause, and for a moment Zoe was nervous that Ada might say no. But in a strange twist of fate, the ginger held out her hand, and Zoe took it.

"If I'm right… It'll be this way."

* * *

_Italics= dead_

*=_died__ during prologue_

Boy One: Kevin Finch

Girl One: Heather White

Boy Two: Julian Cole

Girl Two: Zoe Baxter

Boy Three: Tadaharu Ito

Girl Three: Hanna Everett

Boy Four: Vincent Shields

Girl Four: Amayo Akemi

Boy Five: Marcus Blackwell

Girl Five: Yoshiko Akemi

Boy Six: James Calvin

Girl Six: Charlene Further

Boy Seven: David Marcoccia

Girl Seven: Ayano Maruyama

Boy Eight: Kaoru Taminaka

Girl Eight: Tomomi Oono

Boy Nine: Benjirou Daichi

Girl Nine: Maiko Ando

Boy Ten: Fumio Tanada

Girl Ten: Minori Yoshido

Boy Eleven: Akihiro Settae

Girl Eleven:Keiko Nishimura

Boy Twelve: Zion Little

Girl Twelve: Kennedy Lipton

Boy Thirteen: Daichi Kobayashi

Girl Thirteen: Yoshiko Akemi

Boy Fourteen: Jotaro Nozaki

Girl Fourteen: Riley Kramer

Boy Fifteen: _Hiraga Nozaki (shot with arrows by Adelaide Angelus)_

Girl Fifteen: Harley Alexander

Boy Sixteen: _Richie Williams (gunned down by Yoshiko Akemi)_

Girl Sixteen: _Mana Chikifuji (shot and stabbed by Riley Kramer)_

Boy Seventeen:_ Ito Settae* (exploded by Setsuko Ogawa)_

Girl Seventeen: Adelaide Angelus

Boy Eighteen: Zion Little

Girl Eighteen: _Zara Mckenzie* (shot down by soldiers)_

Boy Eighteen: Jackson Riddleston

Boy Nineteen: _Harrison McBride* (Shot down by soldiers)_

Girl Nineteen: Ayumi Sato

Boy Twenty: _Taketo Yeshimoto (Shot down by soldiers)_

Girl Twenty: Jun Ishi

* * *

_A/N: Seven Down... Thirty-three to go._


End file.
